


The Lies We Utter

by Hitokirisan



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitokirisan/pseuds/Hitokirisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermaths of Zaude, Sodia found herself lying to Flynn about Yuri's demise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lies We Utter

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble concerning Yuri's "death" at Zaude, and the aftermaths. This has been sitting on my computer for ages - I wasn't sure how to get it right - but I've gotten around to post it. I'm thinking of a drabble collection on Vesperia, but considering my laziness, it would be a little safer to make it a oneshot drabble at this stage.

White knuckles gripping the handle of her bloodied dagger, Sodia looked into her commander's eyes and lied.

Lying was against a knight's creed, she knew, and as despicable as murder and deceit. She had committed a severe crime, erased the evidence of her hand in it, and was now attempting to deceive her superior as well. Sodia was acting against what she had believed in all her life, and she had no idea why she was doing it.

All she knew was that the idea of Flynn looking at her with incriminating eyes scared her more than anything else in the world. And this fear – this irrational, all-consuming fear – had poisoned her heart, moving her to do terrible things that she wouldn't normally consider.

"He…fell."

"What?" Flynn looked confused for a brief moment, the impact of her words failing to register with him. He blinked at her, looking for a moment like the new recruits under her command when she'd told them to  _engage the monsters, now, before they reach the village._ It was an expression entirely foreign to her. With a visible effort Flynn pulled himself together, bright blue eyes narrowing at her in a strangely panicked way.

"Sodia.  _What happened_?"

She found that she couldn't look him in the eyes. Lying had never been her forte – her family had served as Imperial knights for _generations_ , and the doctrine of knightly honour was drilled into her for as long as she could remember. She didn't really  _join_ the knights, she was a knight by nature, and joining the ranks had simply affirmed that.

Which was why she was astounded by how easily the lie came to her.

"Yuri Lowell was injured when the apatheia crashed down. He lost his balance and fell off the ledge." Sodia told him calmly – her dagger behind her, blood trails blossoming in front of her. She could smell her own guilt in the air, circling her like miasma. Any time now, Flynn would call her on the lie, would order her to be arrested and court-marshaled. It was, after all, what she deserved.

What condemned her, however, was the fact that Flynn  _believed_  her story. Perhaps she had always thought of Flynn as a deity, an embodiment of justice itself. Perhaps she had never considered that the once-captain might have friends, family, people that he cherished outside his career. There was something incredibly  _human_  about the way her commander staggered down the stairs, hand on his mouth, as though he was going to be sick.

Sodia had always known that Yuri Lowell – the dark, vengeful criminal, the exact opposite of her captain – was Flynn's friend. Watching her commandant wallow in his silent grief, however, she realized that she had never understood that at all.

Someday, Sodia promised herself, she would rid herself of the irrational fear. She would stand before her commander, upright and honest like the knight she was trained to be, and confess her hand in Yuri's death.

But until then, she would serve him loyally, all the while knowing that she had murdered his best friend in a selfish fit of anger.


End file.
